The Crest Bearer
by SecretiveC
Summary: The Crest was designed by Poseidon to aid the in the battle against the Persians. The bearer of this crest would become immortal and immune to pain only able to fall if a blade pierced his Achilles-like-heel. The bearer of the Crest was Poseidon's only eligible son at the time, Perseus Jackson. Once the war was over however, his legend faded. Until someone discovers him...
1. Chapter 1: Close Call with Death

The Crest Bearer

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story plot; Rick Riordan owns all the characters and past storylines.

Rated T for swear word and blood and gore

Summary: The Crest was designed by Poseidon himself to aid the warships sent to battle the Persians. The bearer of this crest would become immortal and immune to pain only able to fall if a blade pierced his Achilles-like-heel. The bearer of the Crest was Poseidon's only eligible son at the time, Perseus Jackson. Once the war was over however, his legend faded, almost into nothingness. Until someone rediscovers him…

Chapter 1: Close Call with Death

You know the feeling of drifting off into a deep sleep and all of the sudden your leg jerks, waking you up. It's not fun. So image waking up, just like that; however instead of lying in bed, you're floating in midair. Now that, let's just say, freaked me out. However I could maneuver myself to stand in midair, something that took me a couple of tries. I took in my surroundings, spinning in a circle, but finding nothing that bore a resemblance to me. In fact, I was surrounded by black, the absence of light, on all sides of me. I could faintly see the flickering lights of stars above me, wherever I was, it didn't seem threatening, just empty. Completely empty. Resembling the empty feeling in your chest whenever you fail a test and take it home for your parents to yell at you for not studying hard enough, or like whenever you see you ex happily in love with someone besides you. The place was struggling, trying to find hope or a _will_ to live.

I gave up trying to figure out where I was, and started walking, with no direction in mind. Recalling memories of the past…well, I didn't actually know, was it days or years. Besides that point, I don't remember being conscious in my memories, in fact, they weren't really considered memories. I remember falling off into unconsciousness, and falling through the sky. As I fell, the colors faded, from a bright blue to a hazy gray, then nothing. So how did I get here? I scratched my chin, feeling stubble on my jaw. I glanced down at my attire, expecting armor, but finding a tunic that stopped at the waist and pants. I blinked in confusion, when had I put this on? And pants? Only Persians wore pants, the barbarians, and I'm no Persian, I'm a Greek soldier! I was stirred out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"You are free to go," a dark voice said, I spun around, my sword in hand. Where did my sword come from, I wasn't wearing a scabbard. The voice chuckled and a figure appeared in front of me, his features coming into view as the air surrounding us got lighter. "That is as long as you do my Lord's request," And with that he promptly pulled out a thick pile of papyrus reeds and flicked his finger along it. The papyrus was glowing in his hand, lighting up his features, showing golden eyes and long black hair. His wings shimmered and turned from black to blue, contrasting against his dark skin.

"Lord Thanatos," I said kneeling down on one knee in a sign of submission and respect.

"Rise," He commanded, "go and seek the children of the God of Death. He will become the prophecy child. Train and guide the boy, Lord Hades won't hesitate to send you back to fade if you fail. Do you understand?" I nodded. "That is all. Good luck Perseus." And with that he disappeared.

**Review Please**

_-Secretive C_

4/21/14


	2. Chapter 2: On the Trail

Chapter 2: On the Trail

**Bear in mind, Nico is really annoying when Percy meets him in the book, he is 10 after all. **

Percy's POV:

Three months had passed since Hades recruited me. The first two months I spent getting accustom to the twenty-first century, though I was still continually amazed at the technology advancements, even if I didn't fully understand them. Now I was on the trail of Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. I had overheard the scrawny satyr telling Chiron they were at Westover Hall and needed a quest to rescue them. I needed to get to Maine before they did. However they made better time, no doubt due to some god helping. As they briefly told Bianca about being a demigod, Nico fidgeted, glancing around, clinging to his sister. I leaned against a tree not far from them, invisible to them as they didn't even know I existed. As more people found out about me my image would increase, actually becoming a solid body not a form of a spirit. The ten year old boy's eyes met mine and widen when he saw me. He opened his mouth to tell his older sister, but I shook my head and lifted a finger to my lips. He nodded slightly and turned back to the conversation, glancing in my direction occasionally, debating whether or not I was a threat. I just stood there, biding my time and tapping my foot against the ground to keep me occupied. I watched impassively as the blonde girl was taken by the Manticore, knowing that the scarred blonde's feeling towards her would make him act impulsive and strive to find her. This was fine with me as I had a demigod to train.

* * *

Interacting with children of Hades was easier than others. Their ability to community with spirits made them acutely aware of spirits, like me. The boy's ability to sense me was far more advanced than his sister's. Due to Hade's hesitancy to claim his children due to Zeus's irrational anger, besides having broken the pact himself, Bianca was exceptionally hard to communicate with. Nico had seemed to pick up on the similarities between his father and him, one might being able to see spirits, but seemed hesitant to confide in Bianca. However, whenever she started to show interest in the Hunters of Artemis, my urgency to talk to her increased.

In my desperate attempts before she signed on, I used Nico. He didn't seem surprised when I materialized across from him at Hermes table. In fact he was used to seeing me 'supervise' him, keeping tabs on the 'most important thing to get me back on the council' at all times as Hades phrased it. Of course he didn't know that the prophecy would land on his shoulders, if he even knew of the prophecy, that is. I waited for him to finish his dinner and his cabin mates to leave, before gesturing for him to follow me to the fireworks beach.

I was careful to avoid contact with the domain of other gods, especially Poseidon's. So we both stood at the edge of the sand, the water lapping below us.

"Why am I the only one who can see you?" he asked, craning his neck up to look at me.

"As a child of Hades, you have of necromancy, or communicating with the dead." He blinked, frowning.

"So, you're dead?"

"To put it bluntly, yes, I am. Now, do you hear a faint ringing?" He hesitated, before nodding slightly. "That's your sensitivity to Death, it's connected to sensing someone's Life Aura. I have a faint Life Aura, whereas you and Bianca have strong ones. As a spirit, you contain very little human qualities, you still breathe and blink, but you drift from the Overworld to the Underworld, taking away full cooperation from your human body. So your spirit takes over. Often times when one is dying, the spirit will leave the body before the failing body can corrupt it. So we're left in the form of a spirit, and sometimes ghosts, if we seek revenge on those who killed us."

"Is that why you flicker? And how did you die? And so you're going to get back at your killer? Can I help? Can I? Can I? Can I?" He asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Nico, I didn't…oh alright, if it will make you happy." I sighed. I prayed to Hades that Bianca would be the one of two that I would train. I couldn't even think of training a ten year old.

**I just finished a huge English project and Finals are next week, so I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry.**

**Review Please**

_-Secretive C_

_5/12/14_


End file.
